


A Thousand Years

by AphSicilianVagabond



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Churo, M/M, Rochu, RomChu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphSicilianVagabond/pseuds/AphSicilianVagabond
Summary: Yao wakes up from a dream about his past and realizes that he woke up to something even better
Relationships: China & Russia (Hetalia), China/Rome (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> I was aiming for soft and intimate and dammit that's what I've (hopefully) provided, with maybe a few implications of something more happening! That is up to your imagination. There is a very brief bit of RomChu (Rome/China) in this. I like China's relationship with Ivan, and I also like it with Rome. Somewhere along the line... this drabble happened. I've never written Russia and China's characters before in a fic so hopefully, I did them justice!

_ The smell of exotic spices and fruits, along with the soft snoring from the man beside him, woke  _

_ the young Chinese Empire from his slumber. It was still early; the sun had barely risen into the sky, yet he could hear a small clamor of noise drifting up through the open balcony from the streets below. Normally, this would aggravate Yao. He never enjoyed waking up in the morning hours, and he very much disliked being woken earlier than he would have liked. But this was different. There was no balcony in the room that Yao was supposed to be staying in, and he would have to leave this room soon anyway since he wasn’t supposed to be there. Yao wanted to take in the city while he could, and while no one could see him. The balcony provided the perfect view of that. _

_ Quietly and carefully, Yao slipped free from the warm embrace of the man beside him.  _

_ He grabbed his long silk robe from the chaise lounge it was sprawled across and slid it on, tying it closed in the front. With quiet steps, he made his way onto the balcony and slid his hand along the finely carved stone that made up the railings as he stepped into the warm Mediterranean air. When he looked down from the balcony to the streets below, he saw that many traders and merchants were beginning to set up their stands. Though he thought some of them were crudely dressed, there were some with beautifully designed tunics and dresses. Many were made from the silk that Yao provided from the farms back in his country. Even in the early hours of the day, as the sun slowly climbed into the sky, Yao found himself drawn into the beauty of the Roman city. The grand temples, the bright colors, and the intoxicating smells. It was all so inviting, addicting even. It only made him wish he could stay forever. He could only hope that one day his own empire could look as grand as the one he looked down at now. _

_ A pair of arms wrapped around his waist and the smell of sandalwood engulfed him. The young empire, knowing exactly who it was, leaned back into the embrace. Calloused yet gentle fingers  _ _ brushed his long black hair from his neck lovingly and a gentle kiss was placed against Yao’s neck. Then a voice, thick with a tone that hinted he was still half asleep, whispered in his ears. _

_ “Little jade, you are never up this early in the morning.” Gods above, Yao loved the way Romulus’ voice sounded in the morning. “There is still time yet before we must put on our act of just trading partners. Come back to bed. I would hold you in my arms a while longer.” Yao couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped him. He turned his head, and as he opened his mouth to respond, _

He woke up. 

It took Yao a moment, and for a while, he only stared blankly ahead of him as he lay on his side while the dream faded from his mind. It had been a long time since he had a dream about Romulus. It was odd. Yao wondered what could have possibly brought it on. It was rare for him to have dreams like that nowadays. He would dream about his time with Romulus constantly when he had first lost the Roman embodiment. He had moved on since then, though it hadn’t been easy. But thankfully, Yao had some help and he was finally able to move on from the heartbreak he had experienced after Rome’s collapse. Which is why he was still so confused about why he would have such a dream. He was happy now and had found love once more. It was different and exciting, and more importantly, he felt loved. What did he have to be remorseful about? Yao sat up on his elbows a bit as he rubbed his eyes carefully. When he looked back up, he let out a small huff. He was too old for this foolishness. He needed his sleep.

Slowly, the embodiment sat up being mindful of the sore ache in his lower back. The covers slid down his bare chest as he reached over to grab the digital clock. The numbers  _ 5:20  _ flashed brightly at him. With an aggravated sigh Yao practically tossed the clock back onto the nightstand, as if it had aggrieved him in some way. Why on earth did he have to wake up so early? Yao grumbled softly to himself and laid back down, curling up under the covers. The moment his body settled comfortably in the bed, he soon found himself engulfed by two strong arms and was pulled back against a firm chest. Yao let out a silent chuckle, carefully turning around so that he could bury his face into Ivan’s chest. 

Yao hoped that Ivan wouldn’t wake up. It was one of those rare times that Yao could watch Ivan as he slept. The Chinese embodiment gently ran his fingers against the Russian’s cheek with feather-light touches. Yao should admire him more when they were both awake. He’d make a mental note of it for tomorrow when they both wake up. He smiled softly as he traced his finger against Ivan’s slightly parted lips, enjoying the way his breath tickled against his skin. Just moments before those lips had been on every part of Yao’s body, worshipping him as if he were still some grand empire. He loved the way those lips made him feel. Loved the quick kisses, the slow and long ones, the lazy ones they shared when Yao was first waking up, and the rough ones that would dominate him and leave him begging for more. But he also loved the sweet words that always fell from those lips. Words that only Yao was ever able to hear. He loved those Russian endearments, loved the sound of his voice and the way Ivan would say Yao’s name, and loved the sound of his laugh.

Yao sat up on his elbows. He leaned down and ghosted his lips over Ivan’s nose as he kissed him gently, holding back a laugh as he watched the larger man scrunch his nose up slightly at the sensation. Another part of Yao hoped that Ivan would wake up, eager to continue where they had left off. His eyes glanced over some of the dark bruises that he had left on Ivan’s neck and chest and he smirked softly. Yao had driven him absolutely wild with his teasing, and his sore back was the result of it. That and the large bite marks that practically littered the older embodiment’s skin. Not that anyone would hear Yao complaining about it anytime soon. After all, he did love showing off Ivan’s handy work if only to prove a very loud, and clear point, to those with a wandering eye. He had settled back down between the comfort of Ivan’s arms so that he could place a soft kiss on a, particularly large, hickey that Yao had left on his chest. Ivan stirred a bit and tightened his grip on him, threading his fingers through Yao’s long black hair. Yao couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as Ivan buried his face into his hair, seemingly taking deeper breaths as he did so. That was when he felt Ivan yawn against him, shifting slightly so that he could lazily press his forehead against Yao’s. 

“... Pochemu ty ne spish', dorogaya...?” Ivan muttered sleepily, his voice low and husky sending a slight shiver down the older man’s spine. Yao glanced up at him, amused as Ivan stared at him from half-lidded eyes that were still heavy with sleep. Yao did feel a bit guilty, however, and stole a quick kiss from his sleepy Russian. Ivan raised a brow but smiled nonetheless as he ran his fingers through Yao’s hair. 

“Duìbùqǐ…” Yao said softly as he cupped Ivan’s cheek in his hand. Ivan hummed softly and turned his face slightly so that he could kiss the inside of Yao’s wrist, briefly playing with the gold band on Yao’s ring finger. “I didn’t mean to wake you up…”

“ Ne bespokoytes' ob etom…” He said, stifling another yawn. “It’s just rare seeing you up so early, panda…” 

“Trust me, I do not like the fact that I’m up.” Yao grumbled as he made an attempt to sit up on his forearms when Ivan rolled onto his back, pulling Yao with him. The older man didn’t mind, especially not when he could lay across Ivan’s chest. The Russian embodiment let out a soft yawn before he mumbled something that Yao wasn’t able to pick up.

“Hmm? Did you say something…?” Yao asked as he stifled a yawn. Ivan didn’t answer him at first. The Chinese embodiment looked up once more, yet Ivan had already closed his eyes once more and seemed ready to fall asleep again. But when he felt Yao shift, Ivan cracked open an eye to look at him. A lazy smile crept across Ivan’s face as he cupped Yao’s cheek.

“Can I get a kiss from my panda?” He all but whispered. Yao couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he leaned closer, ghosting his lips over Ivan’s for a moment. Ivan smiled against Yao’s lips, leaning up to try and steal a kiss from his lover. However, Yao pulled away slightly loving the way Ivan pouted sleepily. He always looked adorable when he pouted like that.

“Aiyah… what am I going to do with you…?” Yao teased as he finally leaned down to kiss him lightly. Ivan took the opportunity to slide his hands down Yao’s body, exploring every inch of his skin until they found the soft curves of his ass. Ivan gave the supple flesh a quick squeeze, earning a surprised gasp from Yao.

“You could give me an excuse to stay awake...” Ivan said as he leaned his head up to trail lazy kisses along Yao’s jawline, his hands continuing to squeeze and grope Yao’s curves. Yao couldn’t stop the blush that fell across his cheeks as Ivan started teasing him. Yao held Ivan’s cheeks in his hands as the Russian leaned back down against the pillows

“Well… I do need to apologize for waking you up.” Yao said softly as he leaned closer. Ivan smiled as Yao’s hair tickled his cheek, and he brought a hand up to gently tuck the strands behind Yao’s ear, letting his fingers linger in the strands once more. He brought a small lock of Yao’s hair to his lips, closing his eyes briefly as he always did when admiring the soft black strands of hair. Yao bit his lip slightly when Ivan looked back up at him.

“I can think of a few things…” Ivan teased as he cupped the back of Yao’s head. “All of them involve kisses.” Yao leaned back down to kiss him briefly, wanting to shower him with other small kisses. Ivan, however, had other plans. He held Yao there with him and dragged the soft kiss into a much deeper one. One that made Yao moan breathlessly against Ivan’s lips. It didn’t take long before the two of them picked up where they had last left off the night before. Ivan had quickly pulled the older man on top of him, attacking his neck and chest once more before he was pushed back against the bed. Yao had braced himself against Ivan's broad chest as he pulled a few low moans from the Russian whenever he rocked his hips back. 

Yao loved this. He loved these stolen moments with Ivan. Yao loved the feel of his lips on his, and how his hands would grab at Yao, teasing him mercilessly before they both caved and gave into their desires. He couldn’t imagine anything better. This new reality of Yao’s was far better than a past dream.


End file.
